THE BYAKUGAN DRAGON
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: Hinata was just a normal little girl, until she gets a little relook at life, as the Byakugan Dragon. Hinaga is a legendary warrior that control a dragon named Byakugami, and now Hinata must carry the flame. The elders want to control Konoha, just as they did years ago, and they will use Hinata just for that. What will happen, will the elders succeed, or will Naruto and Hiashi win.


THE BYAKUGAN DRAGON

**8/20/2012**

ASHALLEY WATKINS

THE BLOOD OF HINAGA WILL RELEASE THE BYAKUGAMI, SAVE THE WORLD, RELEASE THE SWORD, KITSAMASH.

SUMMARY

LEDGENS TELL OF THE MIGHTY DRAGON OF THE WHITE EYED WARRIOR, THE BYAKUGAN DRAGON. THE WHITE EYED WARRIOR WAS A FEMALE, LONG PURPLE HAIR, EYES WHITE AS SNOW, SKILLS SHARP AS KNIVES, HINAGA HYUGA. 100 YEARS AGO, HINAGA HYUGA WAS THE GREATSET WARRIOR IN THE LANDS, BUT WHEN DEMONS ATTACKED THE MIGHTY WARRIOR MET HER END. HER DRAGON, BYAKUGAMI, SEALED HIMSELF IN THE MOUNTAINS, BEFORE BYAKUGAMI FELL INTO A LONG SLUMBER; HINAGA TOLD HIM THAT THERE WOULD BE ANOHTER WARRIOR NAMED HINATA HYUGA. BYAKUGAMI SLEPT AND WAITED FOR ONE HUNDRED YEARS, AND AWAKENED TO A NEW WORLD. WILL HE FIND THE WARRIOR OF HIS FORMER MASTER AND TAKE HER TO THE WORLD, OR WILL HE NEVER GET HIS MASTER.

THE BYAKUGAN DRAGON

_Long ago, in the Land of Fire, the world of warriors and dragons were combined into one. Every warrior had a dragon and a human were paired, depending on the mind, body, and soul, the dragons were kept in special pendants that the humans would wear around their necks. The villagers were happy with their lives and also very happy for mighty warriors watched over them, Hinaga Hyuga and Byakugami, Master and Dragon. Hinaga was a strong female warrior, very powerful, she used to be a common warrior, until she met Byakugami. Byakugami was the King of all Dragons, he was white as snow, white hair went from his neck to his tail, his eyes were also white, called the Byakugan. Hinaga and Byakugami were best friends, being friends with Byakugami made Hinaga the Queen of all Dragons. Hinaga and Byakugami kept the village and all the villagers safe and sound, Hinaga and Byakugami were the best team of all the lands. Every day was a battle with demons, rouges, monsters, and spirits; no matter what came there way they would destroy and no one could defeat them. But one day, the biggest swarm of demons hit the village, and all the dragons and humans were needed for this battle. Hinaga ran from her home in forest, looking to the skies and became wide-eyed to see all the demons, she could feel the pendant around her neck pulse. Byakugami was ready for battle, and Hinaga was ready to defend her home, grabbing the pendant and snatching it off her neck, throwing it to the skies, she yelled, "With all that's good and all that's right come and help me in this fight. The beasts from the skies have come, help me to the day is done. From the legendary world of Shami, I call your name, come to me, Byakugami!" Hinaga yelled to the skies. The pendant started to glow a snowy white color, and shattered, the glow took the shape of a dragon, and Byakugami come out with a mighty roar. Hinaga jumped on Byakugami's head, "Fly Byakugami, we must save the people!" Hinaga yelled to her companion, "Yes I know, Armor, come to us!" Byakugami roared. Their armor came to them from the heavens, ready for battle the two flew to the village. All the warriors and dragons were killing the demons, Hinaga had a thin sword, but when she had the sword with Byakugami, the sword grew long and thick, heavy enough to where Hinaga had to carry it on her shoulder. Slashing the demons heads off, Hinaga saw where the demons were all coming from, the Old Shrine, where the priestess sealed the most powerful demons. Byakugami flew to the shrine, and saw someone standing before the shrine. Landing to the ground, Hinaga jumped off Byakugami and ran to the shrine door. "About time you two got here, Hinaga and Byakugami." The stranger said, Hinaga knew that voice, and that's what made her blood boil, "You! What are you doing here, Shoji?!" Hinaga asked/yelled. The man called Shoji was a tall man, with snow white hair, light blue eyes, a white and gray fighting kimono, and a sword over his back. "Now Hinaga, is that any way to greet you big brother?" Shoji asked her, grabbing her sword Hinaga was outraged, "Big Brother my foot, you were exiled for killing our King and Queen, our Mother and Father. And you did it just to get Byakugami, and to become King. I'm going to avenge Mother and Father, I will kill you!" Hinaga yelled. Shoji turned around and took the sword off his back, pointing it to Hinaga and Byakugami, "You can try, shrimp." Shoji said to Hinaga. Hinaga charged, crying and remembering her and her brother in the past._

_FLASHBACK-10 YEARS AGO-HINAGA: 14-SHOJI: 16-TRAINING DOJO_

_ Hinaga and Shoji were training to see who should compete in the Championship Finals, Shoji was always the strongest, and the best fighter, however the elder chose Hinaga to be the Heir to the clan, outraged Shoji tried to kill Hinaga. Punches and kicks went everywhere, the fight went on for hours, and Shoji took this chance, he took out a dagger and tried to plunge it through Hinaga's heart. Their mother and father saw this and stopped the fight. The week after the finals, Shoji seemed very angry and upset. One day Hinaga was coming from her friend's house, when she got home no one was there. Hinaga went to the Throne Room, where her mother and father would be. But when she walked in she heard something drop, running to the Throne Room, she saw her mother and father dead, and Shoji with their father's sword, Kitamason, in his hand. Hinaga ran to her brother, and yelled "Shoji, What have you done? Why are Mother and Father dead, did you do this?" Hinaga demanded to know. Shoji was covered in blood; he had a crazy smile on his face, "Little sister, look I can wield Kitamason. Now to put it to the real test, Prepare to die, Little Heiress!" Shoji said, raising the sword above his head, and brought it back down. Before it could hit, something stopped it, Hinaga looked and saw her mother's sword, Kitsamash, defend the girl and the pendant flew to the little girl. Hinaga grabbed the pendant and the sword and ran away. That's why Hinaga and Shoji hates each other._

_BACK TO THE BATTLE_

_Hinaga swung her blade and it clashed with her brother's, Byakugami roared and returned to the pendant on Hinaga's neck. The two siblings fought to the bitter end, the both of them were out of breathe, and thought they should use their Trump Cards. "Hinaga, this battle is over, we had a good run. Now, prepare to feel the true power of Kitamason!"Shoji said, biting his thumb and marked his sword with his blood, and his body released a black power, the outline of his body was white, he represented the Yang in Yin and Yang. "You're right, Shoji. This battle is over. Time for you to feel the true power of Kitsamash!"Hinaga said, biting her thumb, and marking her sword with her blood, and her body released a white power, the outline of her body was black, she represented Yin in Yin and Yang. Pointing the swords at each other, the two started to cry, charging to each other. "HINAGAAAA!"Shoji yelled, pushing his sword forth, "SHOJIIIIII!"Hinaga yelled, pushing her sword forth. The two clashed and the entire village was engulfed in a gray ball. This is the start of our journey. _

_HINAGA REBORN_

_ 100 years later, the battle of Hinaga and Shoji was just an old story, a myth. The village of the two warriors was named Konoha, or Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, was a lovely village, shared with lovely people and animals. The leader of the Village, the Hokage, was very trustworthy. The villagers looked up to the Hokage, and the Hokage swore to protect and care for the people in the village, ever at the cost of his life. No one believed the ledged of Hinaga and Byakugami; they all thought it was a lie, a story for little kids. Everyone just thought that the ledged, well all but one clan, the Clan of White Eyes, the Clan of Hinaga and Byakugami, the Hyuga Clan. The Hyuga Clan was the strongest clan in the entire village, with the legendary eyes, The Byakugan. The Byakugan were one of the legendary eyes, the eyes gave the user the ability to see without using their eyes, looking 360 degrees around themselves. The Hyugas had their own leaders, the King and Queen of the Hyuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuga and Hikari Hyuga. The Hyuga Clan's leaders were the strongest warriors in the clan, and were also believed to be descendants of the Legendary Warriors of the Hyuga Clan 100 years ago. But they have not managed to find the sword, Kitsamash, or the Shrine of Byakugami. The elders were worried if the legends were just myths, however they were unaware of the shocking result that would happen in a few days._

_ Hiashi was a 7'6ft man, with long brown hair that stopped at his back; he was about 35 years of age. Hiashi was walking through the mansion, looking for his wife, Hikari Hyuga. Hiashi found her looking at the Cherry Blossom Tree, watching the petals fall and fall. "Hikari, why do you always look at this tree?"Hiashi asked his wife, "My mother, she used to plant Cherry Blossoms all over the house. Hiashi, what will we do when the baby gets here?" Hikari asked. Hikari was a 7'2ft woman with long dark purple hair; she was the closest descendant to Hinaga. Hiashi walked over to Hikari, and rubbing her shoulders, "Hikari, don't worry we will know when the time is right." Hiashi said. Hikari grabbed her belly and said, "Guess we will find out, because my water just broke!" Hikari yelled. Hiashi hurried and grabbed Hikari to the Hospital in the Compound. Hiashi could hear Hikari scream, and then he heard her say, "HIASHI HYUGA, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME, JUST WAIT!" Hikari yelled. Before long, Hikari's screams were stopped, and a baby's cry took its place. Hiashi rose from his seat and looked to see what was happening. Looking at his wife, Hiashi saw a tiny baby in her arms; the baby was a slitting image of Hikari. Hiashi looked at the baby and saw she had birthmark in the shape of a dragon on her right hand, the baby looked at him and her eyes were whiter than most Hyugas. Hikari looked at the baby and said, "Hinata Hyuga, welcome to the Hyuga clan." Hikari said, and the baby laughed. Hiashi was happy there was a new addition to the family. However, elsewhere far from the Hyuga Clan, deep in the Hokage Mountains, someone else was happy the little Hyuga's birth. "Finally, she has been born; the reincarnation of Hinaga Hyuga has been born. Master Hinata Hyuga, your destiny awaits, I will need you to release me, I, the all-mighty Byakugami, call upon you." Byakugami thought. The dragon was waiting deep in the mountains, for his master to come and free him._

_THE CALLING_

_5 YEARS LATER-TRAINING DOJO_

_ Hiashi was proud of Hinata, she was growing to be the next leader of the clan. Hinata was so happy to have a mother and father, but she was very curious of the dragon birthmark. "This birthmark looks so weird; father and mother told me it was for luck." Hinata thought. Hinata grew up to be a fine warrior, she was 4'7ft, short dark purple hair. Hinata also was very smart, she was the smartest in the clan. Hinata and Hiashi were training in the Hyuga Compound's Training Dojo, Hinata was training in Hyuga-Style with her father. Hiashi throw a punch, and Hinata dodged the punch, Hinata then landed a kick in Hiashi's stomach. Hiashi fell to the ground, and looked at Hinata, "Come on Hinata; land your strongest attack on me!" Hiashi said, Hinata got ready to do a rotation, but something in her mind spoke to her. "Master Hinata, he has challenged you, unleash the power of the dragon." The voice said to Hinata, "Power of the Dragon?" Hinata asked, "Yes master, Listen to what I say." The voice said. Hinata followed the voices directions, Hinata took out a kunai and cut her thumb. Hinata then placed her hand on the kunai, and added chakra to the kunai, but her chakra was white not blue like all the other warriors of the village. Hiashi looked at Hinata with shock, "Hinata? What is this?" Hiashi said, Hinata saw her hand glow white, "Father, what's happening?" Hinata asked. Hinata then moved her hand in a curved motion, and the chakra made a blade, and held the sword up to the skies, her eyes were glowing white. Hiashi speechless, watched Hinata in the mode. Hinata held the blade toward Hiashi, and said, "Dragon-style: Byakugami's Fang Blade!" Hinata said her voice was deeper than normal. Hinata looked at Hiashi and said, "In the name of Hinaga and Byakugami, I will slay all that go against the order of peace. Feel the Wrath of Byakugami's Fang Blade!" Hinata said, bring the blade down. The sword made a power wave that destroys the floor and the wall. Smoke was everywhere, Hiashi couldn't see be for there was too much dust and smoke, once the smoke cleared, Hinata was standing there, with the sword still in her hand, but her face was surprised her body was frozen. "Father, what happened, did I do this?" Hinata asked, before fainting. Hiashi crawled to Hinata, getting her in his arms. The elders came and saw the damage, "Hiashi, what is the meaning of this?!" One Elder asked, "Hinata, she is the Byakugan Dragon, she made the Fang Blade." Hiashi said. The elders had to get her to the testing room; Hinata was finally the one they were looking for. "Hiashi, get Hinata to the testing room, we need to be sure." The elders said. Hiashi looked at the sleeping girl, walking with the elders, what was he to do? _

_THE TESTING ROOM_

_ The elders led Hiashi to a white room, with a window and a table on the center of the room. Hiashi held Hinata closer to him, one elder walked over to him, and held his arms out, "Hiashi, give me Hinata, we need to do testing to make sure she is the Byakugan Dragon." The elder said. Hinata was asleep in Hiashi's arms; Hiashi hesitated to give Hinata to the elders, but gave his child to the elders. One of the elders placed Hinata on the table and hocked some cables to Hinata's body, walking the other elders and nodded. All of the elders and Hiashi walked to a door and opened, inside the room was a control panel, and a keypad. One of the elders walked up and pushed a big red button, the table in the other room locked Hinata's arms, legs and waist. The table slowly rose to where the elders saw Hinata's whole body, then the elder pushed the button again, and needles pushed themselves into Hinata's body. Hiashi jumped up, "What are you doing to her?!" Hiashi yelled, the elders told him to calm down, Hinata started to struggle in her sleep. The needles collected blood from Hinata's body, and sampled it to match Hinaga's blood from 100 years ago. "The results came back positive, Hinata's blood matched Hinaga's perfectly and this must have been the keeper of the Byakugan Dragon" one elder said. The elder than pushed a button the close a container of the strongest plastic to hold Hinata inside. The elder looked at Hiashi and said, "Time for the moment of truth, the Lighting Gale!"The elder said, Hiashi got up and looked at the elders, "Lighting?! You can't use lighting on a 5 year old child it will kill her!" Hiashi said, one elder punched Hiashi in the stomach, opened the door and throws him in the room with Hinata. "Sorry Hiashi, but we can't have you get in the way of our plans!" The elder said, "Plans? What plans, and what do they consider my daughter?!" Hiashi demanded to know, "100 years ago, the Hyuga Clan rule Konoha and it's time for history to repeat itself. With Hinata as the Byakugan Dragon, she will return the village back to the Hyuga's control." The elder said. Hiashi looked at Hinata, and cried that he let the elders do this to Hinata, Hiashi ran to Hinata and as soon as he put his hands on the tank he was shocked. Hinata woke up screaming, Hinata saw her father screaming. Hinata somehow resummoned the Dragon's power, and burst out of the tank. Hinata's body was engulfed in white power; Hinata grabbed Hiashi and flew away. The dragon was controlling Hinata's body, and flew them to the Hokage's Mountains. Hinata and Hiashi flew into the eye of the Third Hokage's face, and the dragon power faded and Hinata fell. Hiashi landed on his feet, and caught Hinata in his arms, "Hinata, are you alright?" Hiashi asked Hinata, "Yes father, but why are you here?" Hinata asked. Suddenly lights flashed on in the cave, and at the end of the cave, was a statue of a dragon, and in front of the dragon's statue was a statue of a sword, stuck in the stone. Hinata stood up and slowly walked to the dragon's statue, Hiashi looked at Hinata and followed her, "Hinata, what are you doing?" Hiashi asked, "This statue, it's calling me, it wants my help." Hinata answered. Hinata walked up the sword, and placed her hand on the sword, slowly moving her hand down the sword until the sword cut her hand. Hinata's blood was on the sword, and the sword looked like it was crack, a white light exploded the sword of stone. When the light died, the sword was glowing and Hinata placed her hand, and pulled on the sword. Soon, the sword came out; Hinata looked at the sword and brought it to Hiashi, "Father, look at the shiny sword. And I managed to pull it out." Hinata said, Hiashi looked at the sword, "Hinata put it back, hurry!" Hiashi said to Hinata. Hinata heard something cracking, and looked to the Dragon Statue, and it was cracking, a white light blinded Hinata and Hiashi. "Finally, I am free! Master Hinata you have come to me, at-long-last we meet. Hiashi Hyuga, thank you for protecting Hinata, I will take it from here." a loud voice said. Once the light died, Hinata and Hiashi saw a dragon, not a normal dragon; this was the legendary dragon, Byakugami. Byakugami looked at Hiashi and Hinata, and transformed into a human. Spiky white hair, a black and white fighting kimono with a leaf pattern, and light blue eyes and fangs and claws, "Hello Master Hinata, I have awaited this moment for 100 years. Hiashi Hyuga and the rest of the Hyuga Clan have kept you from seeing me, and now I can take you to the Dragon Palace." Byakugami said to Hinata. Hiashi stood between Hinata and Byakugami and looked the man in the eyes, "Byakugami, I am Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father, and I refuse to let you take Hinata to the Dragon Palace, or any kind of palace." Hiashi said to Byakugami, Byakugami charged at Hiashi with full force, and kicked Hiashi to the side. Hiashi went flying and Hinata tried to go help her father, but Byakugami grabbed Hinata by the collar of her shirt. Hiashi looked as Byakugami manhandle his child, "Get your hands off my child, Byakugami!" Hiashi demanded, "Sorry, but Hinata is coming to the Dragon Palace, Come and watch your daughter become the strongest ruler of the Dragons!" Byakugami said, disappearing. Hinata was gone and Hiashi didn't know what to do. _

_THE DRAGON PALACE_

_ Byakugami transported to the center of the forest, and looked around to make sure no one was near the area. Hinata was struggling under Byakugami's arm, "Put me down, you big bully!" Hinata demanded, Byakugami looked at Hinata and slowly her down. When Hinata's feet touched the ground, Hinata got into Hyuga stance and was ready to fight, "I want you to tell me, why have you kidnapped me and what do you want with me?!" Hinata yelled, Byakugami unsheathed his sword and walked closer to Hinata. Hinata got ready to fight, when Byakugami stopped, knelled to Hinata, stuck his sword in the ground and bowed his head, "Princess Hinata, it is an honor to finally meet you, my former master, Hinaga Hyuga, told me that you would be the one to free me from the stone." Byakugami said, Hinata looked at Byakugami with a weird face, "Hinaga Hyuga? My mother told me that she was the closest descendant of Hinaga Hyuga, so why did you take me?" Hinata asked, "Your mother may look like Hinaga, but you are of her blood, the dragon birthmark shows that, also you released the sword from the stone." Byakugami said. Hinata looked at the birthmark and wondered how she came to have this power. Byakugami stood and sheathed the sword, "Princess, we have no time to lose. We must go to the Dragon Palace, the dragons need their leader." Byakugami said, grabbing Hinata's waist and jumping off from the trees. Hinata was confused, her mother told her that Byakugami was the leader of all dragons, why was he taking her?_

_ELSE WHERE IN THE FOREST_

_Hiashi was running after Hinata and Byakugami, using his Byakugan to follow Byakugami's chakra trail. Hiashi couldn't help but think, "If I had never told the elders Hinata was the Byakugan Dragon, this would have never happened!" Hiashi cried as he ran to help Hinata, Hiashi saw a large amount of chakra at the open mountain cliff. Hiashi thought that is where Byakugami took Hinata, he ran even faster, "Hinata, I'm coming! Please hold on, Father's coming!" Hiashi said running to his child's location._

_AT THE OPEN MOUNTAINS CLIFF_

_ Byakugami was standing in front of the Opened Mountains Cliff with Hinata asleep under his arm, unsheathing his sword, Byakugami stabbed the Mountains with his sword, and a door appeared. Hiashi made it just in time, Byakugami had just opened the door, "Byakugami, give my child back!" Hiashi yelled, running to Byakugami. Byakugami looked at Hiashi and walked into the door with Hinata under his arm. Hiashi barged into Byakugami and Byakugami dropped Hinata. Hiashi grabbed Hinata but fell back into the door. Byakugami was standing in the portal, Hiashi was holding Hinata and glaring at Byakugami. Byakugami folded his arms and looked at Hiashi, "Do love your child that much?" Byakugami asked Hiashi, "What are you talking about? Yes, I love my daughter!" Hiashi said, "Do you love her so much, that you are willing to stop her from her destiny?" Byakugami asked. Hiashi looked at him in a look, "Hinata is the heiress to the Hyuga Clan, and I will protect her from people that hurt her." Hiashi said, "We will see Hiashi." Byakugami said. A bright light consumed them, and they dropped in a dark room. Hiashi landed on his back and Byakugami landed on his feet, "Hiashi, I suggest that you hand over the girl now." Byakugami said, Hiashi hurried to his feet, holding Hinata closer to him, "Never, you silver tongued beast!" Hiashi said. Byakugami smiled and snapped his fingers and said "You're going to regret those words." Byakugami said. Hiashi put Hinata down, and got into Hyuga stance, "Try me, Dragon!" Hiashi said. Hiashi charged at Byakugami, but was deflected by a unnoticed force, Hiashi went sliding to the left and looked around to see who did that, but something charged into his back and sent him flying forward. Hiashi was knocked all directions, and was knocked to the ground on his stomach, next to Hinata's body. Hiashi was covered in scars and scratches, his rode was destroyed, he weakly reached out to Hinata, but something landed on him. A dragon warrior, a tall man with green hair, orange eyes and dark skin. "You can't defeat the Dragon Warriors." The man said. Hiashi looked at Hinata, and started to cry, Hinata started to wake up, and saw Hiashi beat up and the man hurting her father. Hinata got up and got into fighting stance, "Get off my father, or else!" Hinata demanded, the man looked at Hinata and laughed, "What can a little girl do?" the man asked. Hinata took out a kunai, cut her thumb and added chakra to her hand, and made a curved shape of white chakra, into a blade, "Dragon-Style: Byakugami's Fang Blade!" Hinata yelled. The dragon warrior looked at Hinata in amazement, "How are you doing that?" the man asked; Byakugami walked up to them and said, "The girl is Hinata Hyuga, the reincarnation of Hinaga." , Hinata got her sword and said, "Get off my father, or feel my wrath!" Hinata demanded the man. The man got off her father and moved, Hinata ran to her father, "Father, are you alright?!" Hinata asked, Hiashi looked at Hinata with tears in his eyes, "Hinata, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault, please forgive me Hinata." Hiashi begged Hinata, Hinata smiled and said, "I forgive you father." Hinata said. Byakugami walked up and Hinata got ready for battle, "Princess, I don't want you to get too attached to Hiashi, so we are going to lock him up for now. Rin, take the princess to her room, until the bonding can begin." Byakugami said, Rin got Hinata and dragged her off to her room. Hiashi looked as they took Hinata from him, Byakugami took Hiashi to a jail cell and throw him in. Hiashi looked at Byakugami and asked, "What is the Bonding, what will happen to Hinata?" he asked, Byakugami didn't answer he just walked away._

_THE BONDING OF THE SOUL_

_Hinata sat on a lavender bed, and thought about what happened to her father. Someone opened the door, and Byakugami walked into the room. "Princess, what ills you?" he asked, Hinata looked at the ground, not at the half-dragon man, "What happened to my father and what are you going to do to me?" Hinata asked. Byakugami walked out of the room and said, "You will know, Queen Hinata." _


End file.
